


Our love is unbreakable

by ChileanRach



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Healing, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reconciliation, Self-Destruction, Self-Sacrifice, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRach/pseuds/ChileanRach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you think you are protecting someone, but you're killing them…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I suck at summaries. 
> 
> This is my first try with my favorite, lifegiving couple. Also my first try with a multichapter story. 
> 
> I always felt like I would ruin them if I wrote them, because I suck at writing. But I was truly needing to do this for myself. 
> 
> **For my dear Blue_Night:**  
>  Sweetie. I know this shitty try of a story sucks and doesn't even compare to the masterpieces you give me, but I wanted to try and give you something back. I love you and thanks for being who you are.

_\- "Our love is unbreakable, Mario"_

That was the promise. That was the desire. That was the seal of an eternal bond that could never break apart. That was what Mario thought when Marco said those words to him in their special place, where everything had started. The most amazing way to renew that strong and overwhelming feeling that had been born between them almost six years ago…

Now… now that is just the most painful memory in Mario's mind. Those words are the stabs that kill Mario a little bit more everyday. 

Yes. Mario Götze is now alone. His only company being the alcohol, the sickness in his stomach and the memories. Those memories that won't go away. 

_\- "Our love is unbreakable, Mario"_

He heard in his head over and over again while he was hunched over the toilet. Just like every evening. 

He hadn't eaten properly in who knows how much time. He didn't know if he had any money left to keep buying cigarettes and alcohol. But he would buy them anyway. He wasn't going to quit it now. He tried to make himself believe that alcohol made him forget enough, but no, he kept hearing Marco's voice even when he's throwing his intestines up inside the toilet. Still, he wasn't going to stop it. All Mario wanted to do was to disappear. He wasn't the kind of man that would do crazy things like trying to kill himself or anything like that. He wasn't depressed or anything. He was just empty. His life was being drained out of him by the man he loved the most and who was supposed to love him right back. 

_\- "Our love is unbreakable, Mario"_

Yes. He had said that. But not many weeks later he left. Mario knew this was coming. After those words were spoken, Marco stopped calling him. He barely answered his own phone calls. Suddenly he was never available… until he disappeared. 

Mario was being hurt since a long time ago by all those pictures and fan images of his Marco with Pierre. He saw the look in their eyes and it broke his heart. But he had decided to trust Marco with his heart. 

The pictures of them were painful, but then Marco started forgetting their dates or special meetings in the symbolic places they had together because he was out with Pierre. 

\- "It's ok. Marco needs some space too" Mario said to Robert or Jerôme when they asked, faking that beautiful smile of his. Beautiful… but not sunny anymore. 

He even dared to ask Marco once, if he had found something better than himself. As scared as he was of finding out, he wanted Marco to be happy and if he had to give him up, he was going to do it, even if it killed him. But no. Marco said no. He assured him that he was his one and only. Mario believed him. He did! But this weird twist in his stomach continued there. 

And he was right. 

One day, no explanations, no reasons, no words spoken, nothing, he was just gone. All Marco's things were switched from Mario's to Pierre's place. And that was when Mario's life began to end…


	2. I won't let the world destroy you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only tell you that I truly hope, from the bottom of my heart that you guys won't be disappointed on the next few chapters. I'm trying hard to keep it up ^^  
> Please leave feedback if you can :)

_\- "Our love is unbreakable, Mario"_

That's what Marco promised. Marco Reus was the happiest man on earth to have found Mario. Mario was a beautiful piece of art in his eyes. Always happy, always bright, always _Sunny_ , as he liked to call him. And Mario did shine as the sun… when he was with Marco. 

Six years ago they met and it was like a "click" between them that united them instantly. Just a couple of months later, Marco knew he couldn't ever again conceive life without his sunny. 

Too bad for them, the rumors about them being gay, mostly about Mario being gay started to travel around. Fans can be such cruel people sometimes. They love you in one minute and they hate you in the next. 

Marco saw Mario's hurt look one day when he saw the cover of a magazine that said the ex golden boy, the ex world champion, Germany hero, was now some sort of monster. "He won't leave Marco Reus alone!!" they said. Marco was furious. But Mario said he didn't care. Despite the pain in his eyes, he said to Marco that he didn't care about anything but being by his side. He could only wait for the moment when their lives would change and they could be happily together no matter what. 

It was ok with Marco for a while, but then the aggressive behavior against Mario became more serious. They wrote things on his social networks, they screamed things at him on the streets, fans would boo him in matches and Mario had lowered his performances. Marco knew that he was dying on the inside and he couldn't stand it. Their relationship wasn't even public and they were already saying Mario was a pain in the ass for Marco. He just didn't know how to stop that. 

_\- "Our love is unbreakable, Mario"_

He said from the bottom of his heart, and he meant it. But he couldn't get the guilt out of his head. His Mario was fragile and he just couldn't allow people destroy him. 

On the other side, he thought Pierre was his best friend. He knew everything about him and Mario and Marco trusted him with all of it. Until one day he came over, grabbed him with his hands and kissed him passionately. Pierre knew how vulnerable he was and he knew Marco was trying to find something to protect Mario so he just took his chance. Marco wanted to die! He would never cheat on his sunny, ever! But suddenly an idea clicked on his mind… he would save Mario from the world by letting them know that it wasn't Mario, but it was him. He was gay and he was in a relationship with Pierre. He thought that Mario certainly could find something better than himself to be with. 

Every time he read or heard something against Mario the guilt filled him and little by little he wasn't even able to answer Mario's calls. He couldn't help feeling that he was destroying his life as a player and as a fragile precious human being. 

_\- "Our love is I unbreakable, Mario"_

Those words wounded Marco's hears. With the biggest pain he had ever felt, he waited for the moment when Mario wasn't home and he took all his stuff and went to Pierre to "confess his love". Those words stabbed him every time Pierre was close. 

And just as Mario's, Marcos life in that moment began to go away…


	3. This. isn't. happening

Several weeks had passed, months, Mario didn't know. He was in a constant drunk state and he was alone and locked up in his house. 

He was skipping training a lot, and when he made it there, he would soon have to come out of the pitch feeling sick. Being drunk and throwing up every day was making him weak and he had lost some weight. He was certainly being condemned to the bench by himself. He couldn't even be called up for some games. 

His teammates were soon worried about this. Almost none of them knew about his relationship with Marco, only Robert and Jerôme, but they were all starting to wonder about what was going on, making theories, none of them positive. Pep was already reaching a point in which he didn't know how to react because he could scream at Mario or try and be kind to him but he just didn't seem to wake up from that soporific state. He decided to leave him alone and wait a while before making a real decision about this. 

That afternoon Jerôme told Robert to go look for Mario. Some stuff had happened but he just couldn't leave his friend alone. 

\- "Hey, Robert. Let's try again. We can't let him keep doing this"

\- "I don't know, Jerôme. You know what happened last time" Robert said, rubbing his thumb over a bruise on his upper arm that had been caused in that day he was remembering…

\- "Ok, but I will go anyway. He's destroying himself and I can't let him" Jerôme said trying to sound understanding. 

\- "No, you're right. I'm not leaving him alone either"

They made their way to Mario's apartment, fearing what they were going to find or what could happen. Last time Mario lost control and literally threw them out by throwing against them anything he could find. 

They knocked several times, no answer. Suddenly they saw the door wasn't locked. Mario forgot to shut it when he went to buy more drinks. In the morning. Yes. They made a quick try to open it and it worked. The house was a mess. Many things on the floor, no food anywhere to be seen, lots of glasses, some broken, some still had alcohol in them. You could smell alcohol like you do in a bar. They wandered around trying to find Mario but he wasn't there. They were about to give up when the heard him. He was clearly vomiting inside is bathroom, again.

They went there and he was hunched over the toilet, almost passed out. They got closer and rubbed his back until he was done and grabbed him to his bed for him to recover a bit. They didn't know what to do or say, so they just sat there in silence for a while, making a useless try to comfort Mario. 

This time he wasn't aggressive. He was like… gone. No speaking, no answering their questions, eyes lost. 

None of them could understand how a love could be so strong to get someone in this kind of darkness. They didn't understand why Marco was doing this to Mario. He didn't deserve it! Mario lived for Marco. He was his world and he didn't bother on hiding that but Marco was killing him now.

Robert looked into Mario's dead eyes. Some tears were already dry on his face but now, for the first time Robert saw bright new tears rolling down his pale cheeks. Not chubby anymore. That was the moment that made Robert lose it. He couldn't stand seeing Mario like this. All his bright and joy had left his body, he looked pale, he kept being sick and he was way too weak. And he wouldn't react. 

Robert knew he had to do something… He knew he should calm down but his heart was breaking seeing his young friend like that. He stood up and started walking towards the door. 

\- "Where are you going?! Jerôme screamed while trying to follow him without having Mario out of sight. 

\- "This. isn't. happening" was all that Robert said, leaving Jerôme standing there totally lost and desperate…


	4. Counting the minutes

Five weeks, three days, six hours and 24 minutes. That's exactly how much time Marco has spent out of his place with Mario. As silly as it sounds, he counted the hours and the minutes away from him. 

Pierre wanted Marco so badly. All the time he wanted to be all over him. All. Over. Him! And Marco hated it so much. Everyday it became harder and harder to make excuses to get away from him. He was going crazy. He made up diseases, reunions, anything that he could come up with to get away from Auba. The mere idea of being with anybody else that wasn't Mario made him nauseous. Pierre was his friend. He was, truly, and Marco cared about him, but he just can't be with him. Marco doesn't have any space in his heart because it's filled with Mario. Mario is written in every artery and vein of Marco's body and each one of those veins seemed to burst when he thought about Mario but saw Auba at his side. The only thing that made him feel better was to know that Mario was now fine. He thought that Mario was fine! He read that Mario was injured, which was what the club said to not let anybody know what was really happening to him (besides that they didn't really know what the fuck it was) but apart from that, the abuse against him had stopped. He just didn't have a single idea of what was going on with him inside his house. 

Marco was feeling so sick of this life. Auba was making him sick. He had started to be a little abusive because he knew that Marco was avoiding him. He wanted to make Marco his no matter what and he had decided to make that today. 

When Marco got home, Pierre was waiting for him right behind the door. Marco couldn't even say a word when Auba took him hardly by his arms and forced him to his bedroom. 

\- "There's no excuse tonight, Marco. Nothing. Tonight you are gonna be mine and I don't give a fuck about what you say about this!" Auba screamed at him. So loud it made Marco feel fear. This wasn't the guy he had met. 

\- "Pierre! Pierre, wait! I have to…"

\- "Shut up!!" Pierre shouted at the top of his lungs, cutting him off. "I said I don't fucking care about what you say!!" He continued while pushing Marco with a his strength against the bed.

In that moment, the seconds started to pass by like hours for Marco. He was weak, lonely, hurt and scared. He couldn't believe that the guy who was in front of him was the one he considered his best friend. The one that he had helped in everything he could. The one he hugged when he scored goals and who he had allowed into his life and into his most intimate secrets about his… Mario. Mario. Mario was the answer. He remembered the moment of the promise they had made and he found the strength to push Auba away. Marco was a strong man and the memory of his happy life with Mario made him stronger. He pushed him hard away and made it clear that they were never going to be together. 

\- "Never again, Pierre, never again you dare touch me! I'm in love with Mario and you know it. I can't believe you tried to make me… I can't believe it! I trusted you with everything! You know you can go fuck yourself…" Marco used all the courage he had left to scream that to Auba and go away. He never really unpacked in that house because he never felt at home, so it wasn't so hard for him to pick up all his things and go away. 

He looked back at the door from outside and felt amazingly relieved but still filled with such sorrow. He didn't know what was gonna happen now. Where was he going to go, what was he gonna do! He had almost been abused by his so called best friend, he had lost the love of his life and he certainly knew his other friends weren't going to want him around for leaving without explanations. He was totally desolated. Tears had started to flow by the blonde man's pale face as he had started to walk aimlessly. 

Right when he was turning around the corner he found himself face to face with Robert. He had no idea if this was a bless or a living hell…


	5. I get you, but you blew it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my people. I'm so sorry I had left this story behind. I had fallen in a period of time when I couldn't clarify my mind and inspiration just didn't come. And after that I had to get an emergency surgery and I'm just coming out of hospital. I'm trying to retake this now and hopefully this won't turn boring and disappointing. 
> 
> NOTE: For the sake of this whole story, I need to clarify that here in this world, Mario and Marco live in the same big city. There's no Munich or Dortmund, no Bayern and no BVB. They just play for different teams but are in the same place. Just in the other edge of it. This is the magic of writing :P  
> Some other aspects of their story will be developed in the coming chapters. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter and you can send me ideas for what would you like to read next. I could certainly use some help.

As he walked, Robert thought what was he going to do if he did find Marco. Of course, the first thing that crossed his mind was to scream at him and punch him. Then he thought maybe Marco deserved to tell his side of the story. All the way he walked across the city, he kept fighting with himself about that. Still not having his decision made, he saw Marco coming by from the other side of the corner with his two bags. When he saw him, a wave of rage took over him and he increased his speed feeling the need to hurt Marco. He was almost out of control when he realized Marco's face was completely tear stained. He stopped right in his tracks and kept searching for details. He saw a bruise in Marco's forearm, he saw he was also a bit thinner and he recognized in him the same dead eyes Mario had. Exactly the same. In that moment the rage broke and he ran to get his other friend with him. 

Marco had just started to walk. He had pretty much no idea what he was doing. Turning around the corner, he kept looking down completely unaware of the world surrounding him. His soul almost jumped out of him when he saw Robert right in from of him. Many things went through his heart. Relief, fear, regret, guilt, all of it so overwhelming. He just wanted Robert to hug him. But he knew that was the last thing Robert would do. Anyway, to his surprise, that was exactly what Robert did. 

"Marco, I need to know what happened to you" Robert said as they sat at a little dinner having a coffee. Marco refused to eat. 

"Robert, just tell me how Mario is. What injury did he pick?" He asked still so nervous and ashamed of telling him what had just happened. 

"Marco, look. There are many things to tell you about Mario but first, I need to know about you" Robert said softly but firmly. 

"What is it? What happened to Mario!" He desperately asked. 

"I'm sorry but I won't tell you anything until you tell me about you. That's it" Robert thought that he needed to hear Marco's version before so he could see if he truly deserved to know about Mario's current situation. 

Marco gave up. He told Robert everything Aubameyang had done to him. He was crying and feeling incredibly ashamed, just starting to digest that what Auba tried was actually rape. Robert tried to convince him that he should let someone know about this, like the police, but Marco insisted that it was enough with him knowing. 

"Fine Marco. I'll help you through this, even if you don't want to press charges against that… guy" Robert's voice angry and sickened of thinking about that bastard. 

"Thank you, Lewy. Now… will you please tell me how Mario is?" He pleaded. 

"Oh man, fine, fine Marco but can you please tell me why did you leave first?" He tried once again. 

"Robert, please. You're killing me here man!" He felt he was going crazy. 

"Damn it, Marco. Fine. I will tell you. But you will have to tell me the rest of this story when I'm done. I need to understand you. Mario is destroyed" he said after a brief pause, trying to not sound extra dramatic. 

"Why? Is his injury too severe?"

"He's not injured, Marco. He's depressed. He doesn't do anything else than drinking and vomiting everyday. He doesn't come to train anymore. And if he does, he has to run out the pitch to throw up in the dressing rooms"

"What?!! But that can't be possible! I was his problem and I left! Why is he doing that?!" Marco was so fucking broken now. Not to mention, confused. 

"What do you mean, you were his problem?" Robert was truly confused. 

"Oh c'mon, man. Don't you remember how bad the media was treating him? The bullshit they said about Sunny? Don't you remember how some fans abused him? How he lied to make me feel better? He said it was fine but even his performances weren't the same anymore. That was all because of me!" He shouted, with such security that what he was saying was true. 

"Oh no! Marco! Is that why you left? But then why the hell the magazines were covered with your new relationship with Pierre!!"

"I needed to save Sunny from the world. My Sunny doesn't deserve to be mistreated. He's too fragile. If the world finally got convinced that I was the gay here and that he wasn't my couple, then they were gonna leave him alone" Marco's eyes got lost in the emptiness while he finished telling that to Robert. 

Robert now had no idea what to do. He was confused and lost, the situation being worse than he thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please wonderful people. Feedback is really appreciated, not to mention extremely necessary. Publishing my works has been one of the hardest thing I've ever done but the lack of feedback is just confirming what I always thought. I'm not and have never been a good writer.   
> Please, if you're feeling kind, leave me something. I will give a lot of love in return <3


	6. Please, wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please try to leave a comment with your feelings. Give me clues please :D

The good thing is that Jerôme has always been a brave guy. Not exactly tough as he might look, but he was strong physically and emotionally, exactly what Mario needed right now. 

When Robert left the room, Jerôme was terrified and mad at him at the beginning. Seconds later he understood what Robert was trying to do. It was logical that Mario couldn't be fixed if the cause of his break wasn't exactly known, so definitely, Robert went to look for answers. In that moment he knew he was to be responsible for Mario until Robert gave any signal of life. 

About an hour, maybe more had passed. Mario had to be literally dragged out of the bathroom floor twice after puking his guts out again. After the second time, Jerôme could finally keep Mario in place, stopping him from drinking more, which he said would help him stop vomiting. But no, Jerôme wasn't stupid. He sat there in silence until Mario finally fell asleep. He watched him sleep for around half an hour. He needed to be sure that he was in fact asleep and wasn't going to make something irrational the moment he left the room. Once he made sure Mario was asleep in a safe position, he went downstairs, still quite afraid, to start the amazingly hard task of getting Mario's house rid of all trace of alcohol. 

Mario certainly had a problem, but Jerôme knew him. He knew how this was. He hadn't been in the drinking path for that long, he wasn't an alcoholic just yet. For now he was just doing what every heart broken man does the first weeks of loneliness after a break up. He was a guy too, he was a bit older and certainly had gone through… this kind of… problems. But he needed to be stopped now anyways, before it got actually serious. 

Jerôme worked hard to get rid of all the crap Mario had accumulated in his house. He did this for more than two hours. Every ten minutes, he went to check on Mario and then kept going. Luckily the apartment wasn't that big so those two hours and something were enough for him to accomplish his mission. He even managed to clean Mario's bedroom, pick up the amazingly huge pile of dirty clothes and put it in the washing machine, he just needed Mario to wake up and take a shower (so he could remove those gross sheets, vomit stained) and he was gonna be finally done with all his work. 

When Mario woke up, Jerôme was going to be firm with him. Even mean if he had to. Mario had to react. He had to start functioning again. 

Mario was still fast asleep. Probably because of the fatigue that puking caused. He ran as fast as he could to a small store in the corner of the house and bought some coffee, he was sure he'd need it, and some fresh fruits that might fix Mario's sickness. He ran back and was relieved of seeing Mario still in bed, apparently peaceful for the first time in all this time. 

He was in the kitchen preparing a fruit salad when his phone rang. God, how happy he was that it was Robert. 

"Geez, man! Where the hell are you?" Jerôme asked in concern. 

"I needed to find Marco, man"

"Why do you want him! After everything he's done…"

"No, Jerôme. Look. I need your help. This is more serious than we thought" Robert affirmed gently but with a tone than really reflected the seriousness of the situation. "How's Mario?" He asked. 

"He's fine right now. He puked twice but I finally could get him in bed" 

"Good. I'm with Marco now and let me tell you he's not doing better than Mario… it's bad and they both will need us, Jerôme" he shivered a little with Robert's words.

"Ok, you have to tell me, but later, I think Mario's finally waking up"

"Oh! Okay, we'll talk later for details" and the call was ended. 

"Rise and shine, princess drunk" Jerôme joked, placing a cup of coffee and a small plate with fruit in the night table.

"What are you doing here, Jerôme?" Mario's voice sharp. 

"You're still asking, Mario? What do you think I'm doing…"

"I have no fucking idea" he answered coldly. 

"Yeah, right. Well, I'm here because your game is over, man. You need to stop being a brat and start acting like the grown man you are" Jerôme was very serious but at the same time soft and friendly. He wasn't planning on fighting with Mario, but to make him fall back into his senses. 

"Who the hell do you think you…"

"I'm your friend! Alright? Don't give me that shit, Mario. We've been friends for so long. What do you expect me to do? Let you go alcoholic? Let you lose your career? Because if you think that then you're an asshole!" The words came from the bottom of Jerôme's heart. 

Mario looked down, his expression having changed. He stayed quiet for an instant. Jerôme looked at him trying to figure out what came next. He supported his weight against the wall and crossed his arms, never showing the slightest bit of weakness despite how scared he was of his reaction. He kept that position for as long as it took for Mario to do something. 

"I'm not doing that" Mario finally spoke, so softly, so… naively. Jerôme shivered when he realized Mario actually meant what he just said. His arms fell from his chest and it took more than a second for him to go sit in front of his younger friend. 

"Mario… man, are you at least aware of what you're doing?" He paused. Mario looked at him with confused eyes. "Man, you have spent weeks only drinking. You haven't gone training in so long. You're not eating, just puking. What are you trying to do man!" He spoke in a soft but desperate voice. 

"Has it been that long since… since he left?" Pain. So much pain in a single phrase. 

"Yes. It's been a while. But now it's on you man. You need to wake up and change your life" 

"Do you think he's happy with Aubameyang…?" Tears appeared as soon as the question left his mouth. 

That's how confusion took over the bigger man. He kind of had no idea about what he asked…


	7. Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update :D  
> My current mood is kind of helping me write this so I won't miss the chance ;)
> 
> Feedback will be more than appreciated. Please sweet readers.   
> Give me clues. Your words are my world <3

Robert knew perfectly well that both his friends were in desperate need of help and comfort. He was so happy to know that he had Jerôme to help him with both of them, specially with Mario. There were some other friends who obviously cared too, but not him nor Jerôme were willing to involve people who did not know about Mario and Marco's relationship. All of this had started because of other people's prejudices, they were not taking that risk again unless both Marco and Mario were ready to face it together. 

The first step was to take Marco to a safe place. His place was the right option now. Marco obeyed him like a boy to his dad. He didn't know what to do and it was better that Lewy made the decisions for now at least. He sent Marco to take a shower and a nap if he wanted to. He started making something to eat as his mind got troubled thinking of how was he going to tell Jerôme. They had to meet so he could tell him all of this but none of them felt safe leaving Mario and Marco alone. He decided that it was better to have Marco eating an early dinner and go to bed early instead of letting him take a nap. Like that, he could take a chance to talk to Marco to know what he was thinking right away plus the chance to sneak out when he was asleep. He was hoping Jerôme would do the same. This had to happen tonight. 

He was about to call his friend when he heard the bathroom's door opening and shutting right after. He quit the idea of the call and went quickly to give Marco a call to get downstairs, not giving him a chance to take the previously suggested nap. 

"Dinner is ready, Marco. I want you here now!" He shouted in the direction of the room he gave to him. 

Marco got there silently. He didn't really know what to do or say so he just stood there waiting for Robert's orders. 

"C'mon man. Sit down. I will get our food in the table. Make yourself at home" he gently said. 

"Thank you, Lewy" he barely replied. 

"Marco, there's no reason for you to be so quiet here. You're with me. You're safe, you can trust me. Please relax" he said as he sat by his side placing both plates in the table. 

"I know. You're right. I'm sorry, it's just… those weeks at… that house… they were hard" Marco's eyes started to fall to the floor but Robert didn't allow that to happen. 

"That's past, Marco. He will never hurt you again. I won't allow him" Robert placed his hand on Marco's shoulder. 

"No… I know. And I mean, it wasn't bad all the time. He was my friend and it was okay having him around. I just made a stupid mistake…" 

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Lewy. This is really hard for me to tell, but I need to let it out. The day before I… the day before I left Mario, I had just seen a magazine report that said so many wrong things about Sunny. Pierre found me right when I was feeling bad and he kissed me. I pushed him away but I didn't say anything. And instead of asking him for help, I decided to lie to him"

"What did you lie about, Marco" he spoke with his hand still on his shoulder. 

"I went to his house and told him I loved him"

"Oh, Marco" Robert face palmed. 

"It was stupid! I know. But he had kissed me and in that moment I couldn't think of any other solution to save Mario. I thought… I thought it was the only way…" 

"You never thought of talking to Mario? Or to me, for that matter?" 

"Actually no, if I'm honest. I thought Mario would lie to me to make me feel better and I didn't even think of talking to anyone else. I was thinking at all, I guess" 

"It's okay, Marco. Look, what's done is done. We can't change it. The thing now is, what do you want. What will you do now…"

"I don't know…" Marco said almost in a whisper. So confused and unsure. 

"Do you still love Mario?"

"Of course I love him. He's my Sunny, my world. His everything for me, Lewy" 

"That's right! Okey then. We need to figure out how to get you to him" 

"How is he, Lewy? Truly?" 

"He's bad. He's absolutely devastated, Marco. I'm sorry. I have to be honest with you. He loves you more than I had ever seen anyone love another person and I thought… I thought that if you didn't love him back, he was going to lose it all" 

"Oh no…" Marco's voice broke as tears made their way down his face. "I thought I was protecting him, Lewy" 

"I know. I know, Marco. And he will understand. I know he will. But before that, we need to get you better. Maybe a therapist wouldn't be a bad idea" 

"No! No, we need to fix Sunny. Not me!"

"Yes we do need to fix you" he said calmly. 

"No. I'm fine, it's Mario who needs…"

"Marco" Robert stated firmly, standing up placing now both of his hands in Marco's shoulders. "Your best friend tried to rape you. You were living with someone abusive. You were sacrificing to protect your mate. You do need help. You can't help Mario until you're fine yourself" 

"Lewy…" 

"You know I'm right"

"But what will happen to Mario then!" 

"Jerôme and I will try our best to take care of him. And you will too, just not right away. But you can start little by little"

"Ok… ok, Robert. I fully trust you with him. Did he do anything crazy? Lewy did he hurt himself?" 

"Uhmm… no. No Marco"

"Don't lie to me, Lewy please" 

"Well, he's lost a lot of weight. He doesn't eat at all and throws up every evening. He drinks too much, he was out of control at some moment"

"How's that, what do you mean?"

"We had to leave him alone before. He didn't let anybody in. The last time we had gone to see him, he kicked us out, literally…" 

"Oh God! What did I do to him!"

"Don't do that. Marco, don't blame yourself. That won't help you. Let's just start over, like I said, okay?"

"Ok… You're right. I fully trust you with myself too" he smiled shyly. 

"Thank you, Marco. This means a lot"

With that, Robert finished feeding Marco and then gave him a sleeping pill so he could really rest. He needed it. There was a hard day coming and he had to have his mind fresh. 

Now it was time to call Jerôme…


	8. Surprisingly good mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is going kind of slow, I think. I hope it's not boring. 
> 
> Please tell me if it is :)
> 
> Leave a comment about your feelings. It will be more than appreciated <3

"You need to wake up and change your life" 

"Do you think he's happy with Aubameyang?" The tears had started to escape the young man's eyes. 

Jerôme felt himself going pale. He didn't know what to say. Robert still didn't explain the situation, was Marco even with him, after all? He just said that he was doing no better than Mario. He took a long deep desperate breath and in that exact second, his phone rang breaking the deathly silence that stood there after Mario's question.

"Oh, no. Mario I'm sorry. I need to take this call. Please, please don't move from here, I'll be back in a second! Don't go anywhere and drink that coffee please" Jerôme spoke faster than his own body moved. He gave Mario a serious, almost threatening look and he ran downstairs to see what Robert had to say. 

"Oh my God, Lewy. You just saved me. What's going on, man!" 

"I can't tell you on the phone, Jerôme" 

"What should we do then?" 

"What's Mario doing?" 

"Oh man… Look, I cleaned his whole house, trashed every drop of alcohol and now I gave him a coffee and a fruit salad. I tried talking to him but he immediately started taking about Marco. I didn't know what to say man! I need to know what's going on. How's Marco?" 

"He's bad, man. He's like shocked, confused… I need to tell you what really happened"

"You have him in your place?" 

"Yes. I forced some food in him and gave him a sleeping pill. He was also just talking about Mario. You should do the same, Jerôme. Feed Mario and make him sleep. They need it and this way we can meet and they won't do anything stupid" 

"I have no sleeping pills, Lewy!" 

"Mario has. In the drawer right up the sink. Take them and give him just one. Keep the others yourself" 

"Of course! I'm taking over this house, Lewy" 

"Good. Do that and call me back when it's done" Robert was going to hang up but Jerôme stopped him. 

"Robert! Wait… uhmm. What do I say to Mario?" Fear evident in the soft question. 

"About what?" 

"He asked me if Marco was happy with Pierre…"

"Wow… you shouldn't say anything" 

"I know that but he will insist! You know him" 

"If he keeps asking then tell him the truth. Marco is not with Auba. Something very bad happened to him, but I'll tell that to you later. Don't say anything else" 

"Is it serious, Robert?"

"Yes"

"Is he okey?"

"He is now. But… I'll tell you later". 

"Fine. I'll call you when Mario's asleep" 

Jerôme when back upstairs to find Mario checking on his clean bedroom. He just saw his back and that made him nervous. How will he react, what will he do. Mario turned around and looked at him with a sweet, almost childlike expression. The tension slowly left Jerôme's body. 

"Did you clean all of this, Jerôme?" He asked softly. 

"Uhmm… yeah. Yes, I did. Why?" He sounded really shy. 

"Wow… thank you. Uhmm, I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything, Mario. You don't need to. I just want you to do a couple things for me, alright?" 

"Yeah, alright. I guess I owe you" 

"First of all, come have a sit with me and drink the coffee. I want to talk to you but I need you to be fresh" he sat and patted the place right besides him. Mario did what he said. 

"Here you go…" Jerôme said handing him the still warm cup of coffee. Mario drank it all slowly and silently. Jerôme took his shoulder and waited. 

"Ok. Give me this and please, please… go take a shower. You stink like hell man" he made a really funny face while he said that and Mario laughed for the first time in a month. 

"Oh man. Haha. I'm sorry Jerôme. Ok. I'm going" 

"Just please, don't lock the door" 

"C'mon, what do you think about me…"

"Nothing wrong. I just want to take care of you. Besides, I'm gonna use your washing machine" 

"Fine, fine! I will leave the door open. Just don't go spying on me. I want my privacy" 

"No, no, no. I have absolutely no interest in looking at anything underneath your nasty clothes" he made the funny face again and Mario went to the shower laughing. Just a bit, but it made Jerôme happy. 

As Mario showered, Jerôme quickly took off the dirty sheets from his bed and threw them to the floor. He took fresh ones from the closet and he cleaned the whole thing. The perfume on the fresh sheets was so nice. Now he felt good. He quietly got into the bathroom and put all of that plus the small pile of clothes Mario made before entering the shower inside the washing machine. As soon as Mario was done, Jerôme was waiting for him with the fruit salad in hand. He had this funny face again, like, like if he was so proud of what he cooked. It made Mario's heart feel a bit warmer. 

"Get in here, Mario. How are you feeling now?"

"Uhmm… fine, I guess?"

"Well… at least you look better. And certainly smell way better!" Mario laughed again. "You tired?"

"Yeah, a little"

"Look. You will take this little thing here and then eat what I made for you. Then you'll get in bed. You need a normal night of sleep and it's gonna be eleven already" he gave him the sleeping pill with a glass of water. Mario doubted about it. 

"Uhmm… Jerôme, I…" 

"It's not up for discussion" 

"Fine. Fine! But stop treating me like a child. You're my friend, not my babysitter" 

"If you want me to do that then you need to behave like my friend and not like a kid. Deal?" He placed his hand in front for him to shake it. And he did. 

"Thank you. Thanks for all of this, Jerôme" 

"Don't mention it, Mario. We're friends. Now eat your fruit"

Mario sat and took a spoonful of fruits. He went silent and suddenly just threw it out. 

"Can you do one more thing for me, Jerôme?"

"What would that be?"

"You didn't answer my question"

"What… what question" he nervously asked. 

"Is he happy with…"

"Mario, look. I don't know…"

"But what do you think, Jerôme. C'mon!"

"Gosh… Mario! I don't know!"

"He is, isn't he? That's why you won't say anything" 

"No, Mario. No. He's not. Now finish the salad" 

"Just if you tell me more" he said standing up to take Jerôme by his forearms. 

"Eating first. Talking later"

Mario sat again and ate all of that and looked at Jerôme with waiting eyes. 

"So…?"

"Why can't this wait until tomorrow, Mario?" He pleaded. 

"You promised! We even made a handshake!" 

"Oh man! You're terrible! He's not happy, ok? He's not with that guy. He loves you, not him"

"What? I have to find him, then!" Mario's eyes completely changed. They were full of hope and he had started to walk to the door. 

"No! No, no, no. Mario you stay right here" 

"He loves me! I have to be with him!" 

"Not. Today! Stop it. You're just sober. You need to be fine before facing him. You're staying right here tonight. Are we agreed?" Jerôme's voice was not loud but he made Mario go under control. 

Around 23:40, Jerôme had succeeded with his second mission of the day. Mario was sleeping like a baby and he had eaten all the fruit. He called Robert from the corner of the room and spoke quietly. 

"It's done, man. Finally" he let out all the air in his lungs. 

"Awesome! Marco's snoring here. I'm sure he won't wake up until tomorrow" 

"Mario either. He fell asleep right away. I think not even himself knew how tired he was" 

"Ahhh… what will we do with these kids, man" 

"We will figure it out, Robert. Now come to my place. We can talk there and I will get some clean clothes and stuffs to come and stay here with Mario. I'm not leaving him alone"

"Was he aggressive again?"

"No. No, he was not, actually. He was surprisingly calm. I had to tell him about Marco though" 

"Oh man! What did he do?"

"Nothing. He wanted to run to see Marco but I stopped him. I don't think they're ready to meet yet. He understood"

"That's good" he said, feeling optimistic. "Then, your place, twenty minutes" 

"See ya there"

Jerôme went closer to Mario and have him a light shake. Mario didn't even know. He did it again, a bit stronger now. No reaction. Now, he could get out in peace…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks. Please try and give me feedback. I'm a beginner and your words are my life.  
> Leave a comment on your feelings on this ^^


End file.
